


Your Eyes Sparkle

by babybbyyukhei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, also uh, anyways maybe i'll write more drabbles in the future, definitely all markhyuck, i have no one to edit or beta read my works? lmao, i loved writing this a lot and i, i'm sure it should be fine lol, just pure fluff and cuteness with best friends nct 127, nct are all one big family, not edited fully, some dotae but you can decide if it's platonic or not, some hints at yujae cause i like yuta and jaehyun so much, the dreamies are mentioned too!, they're all so cute, this is just a timestamp drabble specifically made for someone!, this was definitely meant to be less than 1k but nope i guess not!, wayv is mentioned!, wow??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybbyyukhei/pseuds/babybbyyukhei
Summary: “Mark, I’m not mad.” Donghyuck placed the guitar down and shifted to face him, “God, you’re so cute. You thought I was mad at you?”





	Your Eyes Sparkle

_6:55 AM – _A hand reached out from under the bed covers to snooze an incessant phone alarm, ringing an early-rising bird tune for what felt like the hundredth time. In reality, it was only the fourth time it rang, but still the owner of the phone reached out for it blindly. He was shocked to see it was not in the location he thought he last left it.

“You’re kidding, right? We’re gonna be late, come on.” A voice spoke out to him, in his horrible groggy state he somehow registered it to be Johnny. Slowly he felt himself rising but the older grabbed him to stand him up out of bed, mumbling something along the lines of “Jesus, Mark, you know we’re filming today.”

_8:02 AM – _“Croissant or bagel, or maybe even just toast? But then what fruit?” One of the blondes whispered to himself. He picked up one of the various breads, deciding on half a bagel, and then on one of the small cups of mixed fruit specifically the one that contained mostly strawberries. Taking a bite of the bagel, he walked over to one of the younger members, seeing him sip one of those starbucks refreshers drinks while a makeup artist fixed him up.

He called the younger one out of what seemed to be either a daydream or deep thought, “Are you almost ready? I was hoping we could go check out the film site before the others got ready,” Jungwoo began. Donghyuck’s focus however had only moved from his drink to the already bitten into bagel in front of him, his eyes following it in Jungwoo’s hand. To which Jungwoo did notice, of course, and brought it up to Donghyuck’s mouth, laughing slightly, “You could’ve just asked instead of drooling at it.”

_Some time between 7:12 AM and 7:38 AM - _“Mark, I’m serious, if you don’t stop-” Donghyuck’s voice got cut by his own giggle as he felt his partner leave ticklish pecks along his jaw line. And he continued to do so, even if they were stuck in one of the closet rooms of the set, only pausing in between moments to say cheesy words with a chuckle.

He paused for a second, his hands around Donghyuck’s waist. As he smiled at the younger, he chuckled again, “Like you really want me to stop.”

The younger scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Sure. We’re going to get in a lot of trouble if we’re not ready on time.” He laughed a little as he felt Mark hide his face in his neck, he could feel the older boy’s breathing and slight smile against his neck as well.

_8:40 AM – _“I mean, you can’t be serious right? You just met her, and I know you said you would take her out for coffee as friends, for fun, but I know you. Johnny, are you even listening to me?” Yuta flicked his friend’s forehead, whom was busy typing away at his phone while sitting on one of the makeup artists chairs.

At this time, Mark just happened to walk by, “Yo, what?”

“Tell him he’s crazy, Mark. He needs to change his mind before Taeyong finds out.”

Mark stood a little dumbfounded, he thought to himself for a second. Who was he to tell Johnny no? Of course, they were friends, but not everyone was lucky to find their significant other in their same group. He stuttered as he spoke up, “I don’t know man, maybe he actually should talk to Taeyong about it.”

Finally, Johnny looked away from his phone, “Thanks Mark.” He smiled softly, and then stuck his tongue out at Yuta as he got up and left to get changed.

_9:48 AM – _Donghyuck couldn’t help but stare at Mark as he saw him walk out dressed in the white shirt and black pants. Of course, it was the same color scheme and style all the other members were wearing, but he couldn’t help but feel butterflies when he saw him. And then he had to ruffle his hair a little, upsetting one of the stylists in the process. That made him laugh to himself.

He heard someone laugh softly behind him, “You’re not so subtle, Haechan.” It was Taeil, playing around with the ends of this shirt, trying to figure out how to style it back the way the stylists had done it. “It’s alright though, it’s cute.”

The older reached over to mess up the younger’s hair, only slightly, not enough to actually make it a mess. “I mean, I wish I could explain it, without sounding dumb. You know?”

Taeil laughed some more, looking over to Doyoung and Jungwoo teasing Mark for upsetting the stylists, once again. “I think it’s something that stays inexplainable. It’s more of a feeling. I’m just glad you two found each other so young.”

_11:27 AM – _“Johnny did what?” Taeyong yelled over the smaller conversations on set. Doyoung was already whining as the yell made him flinch and drop his phone, meanwhile Yuta already had his head in his hands. Jaehyun was just laughing as he stood next to a flabbergasted Johnny, who was already expecting the worst.

Mark and Donghyuck were busy sitting and talking with Jungwoo when it happened, and they all didn’t move a single muscle as they saw Taeyong walk over to Johnny, and Taeil trailing behind. Well, they did laugh a little, knowing what was going to happen.

“See, I told him he should’ve told Taeyong first,” Mark began, his fingers absentmindedly playing around with Donghyuck’s hand in his lap.

“Right, I just don’t know why he didn’t. He keeps telling everyone he’s taking her as friends, but I was there when they met! That’s not a ‘just friends’ path,” Jungwoo muttered, his eyes following Taeyong who currently had a finger pushed against Johnny’s chest.

“Let him be, no?” Donghyuck spoke up, this time his fingers were patting away at Mark’s palm. To this, Jungwoo and Mark both chuckled, but more of a nervous, forced chuckle as they overheard some of Taeyong’s lecture.

They looked over to the other members, who were busy watching Taeil mention to Taeyong that maybe they should talk this out later.

All they heard next was “Well Yuta told me to keep it quiet.” And a shout from the end of the room, “No I did not say that!”

_12:58 PM – _The shoot was only a quarter of the way done. A few of the members managed to get some dust and dirt on their white shirts, causing them to take a break until they could be cleaned a bit. It was also decided it would be best to give the members a short break.

So, Mark and Donghyuck did anything they would normally do on a set, chase each other around. And as the older of the two flew past Taeyong and Doyoung, he huffed out a quick flurry of apologies, slightly stepping on what he believed was Taeyong’s foot.

“Mark!” He heard Doyoung yell out, and as he looked back to see Donghyuck not too far from him, laughing and smiling ridiculously. This made him smile harder, especially when he saw Donghyuck step on Doyoung’s foot as he ran.

“Sorry!” The younger laughed aloud, seeing both the older boys wince from the pain.

The older of the two was slightly out of breath, and skidded to a stop once he reached Jaehyun and Yuta, motioning for him to enter a small hidden spot between two of the cars. Looking back once more, he saw that Donghyuck was nowhere in sight.

“God, he would’ve caught you if it weren’t for us,” Yuta chuckled, causing Jaehyun’s mouth to turn into a small smile.

Jaehyun handed Mark a cup of water, “you’re going to need this if you don’t want him to catch you.” The younger gladly took it, mumbling about how he was only a year older, and that there’s no way he would get this tired already.

This just made Yuta laugh harder, “you think one year is nothing? I can’t even keep with Jaehyun and we’re two years apart.” To which his partner whispered something about shutting up, and his ears turning red.

“Thanks guys,” Mark gave the cup back to his elder, saluting the two once he heard his boyfriend yell out his name in a sing song voice, “gotta blast!”

_3:02 PM –_ Johnny was too busy trying to hold in his laughter as he saw how the snapchat filter made Taeil look completely different, it morphed him into a human with an oversized nose and the face shape that resembled some type of squash. He then moved his phone so the camera was angled at Mark, who was asleep while sitting upright on the couch of the tour bus. To his surprise, the camera recognized both Mark and Donghyuck, the younger asleep as well, resting his head on Mark’s shoulder.

“Wait, wait, change filters,” Jungwoo hummed, his finger pointing at one specific filter that seemed rosy. And Johnny couldn’t say no, obviously, and when he clicked on the rosy filter, he was surprised to see it scatter hearts all over the screen, mostly around the two sleeping.

Jungwoo cooed at the photo, his hand waving at the others to come and look. Even though the youngest of the group were basically drooling, Mark softly snoring already, and Donghyuck’s eyes not fully closed so Taeil had decided he definitely looked possessed, they all began awing or cooing at the image on Johnny’s phone.

The moment was of course ruined, because as soon as Johnny saved the photo and was going to put another filter, he received a message from the girl that caused a commotion earlier. And, of course, Taeyong’s loud “Johnny!” and the sound of his foot stomping woke up the two boys, jumping in their seat and waking up to see their entire group awkwardly across from them.

_4:57 PM – _“I mean, it can’t be that serious, right?” Mark said tried to whisper as softly as he can to Doyoung, who was to his right and had noticed the younger was so anxiously fiddling his fingers. He scoffed at him. Scoffed. Mark immediately felt a blush run up his neck.

“Mark, it’s Donghyuck, what do you think?” The older spoke, his eyes focused on Taeyong, who was giving Johnny another lecture. “Don’t think about it too hard, kid. I have to go; Tae is going to eat him alive if I’m not there to stop him.” He brought a hand up to Mark’s shoulder, gave him a soft smile, and then placed a soft kiss at the top of his head. “I’m sure it’s not that serious, its just Hyuck being dramatic again.”

As he saw his elder run off to pull Taeyong into a hug and joke about something to change the conversation, he noticed how Taeyong easily melted in Doyoung’s arms, and was now only slightly lecturing Johnny.

So, he decided he had to do something, even if Donghyuck should definitely not be this upset over Mark spilling his juice drink from a few minutes ago. He got up, fingers still fiddling as he searched for him at different parts on set. Once he did find him it was the last place he would look, after bumping into Jungwoo and Jaehyun who were busy trying to perfectly split a salad between the two, Yuta who was trying to squeeze in a nap in the tour bus, and Taeil who was busy talking to one of the managers, he found Donghyuck sitting at a rock formation with a guitar.

Not really knowing how to apologize for a spilled drink especially when he considered this reaction way out of proportion, he went up to the younger and sat next to him. “I,” he began, and his hand went up to scratch the back of his own neck, “I’m sorry if I made you upset.”

The reaction he got was definitely not something he was expecting, and his eyes went wide as Donghyuck stopped strumming the guitar and just laughed his heart out. “You’re kidding, right?”

“What?” Mark sat dumbfounded, “What do you mean?”

“Mark, I’m not mad.” Donghyuck placed the guitar down and shifted to face him, “God, you’re so cute. You thought I was mad at you?”

“Well-”

“Mark,” his fingers went to pinch his boyfriend’s cheeks, “I was just trying to learn this song on guitar for you. But I can’t seem to get it down, I got the lyrics down but not the guitar.”

Now Mark really felt dumb, and reached over to pick up the guitar, “What song is it?”

“That Shawn Mendes song.” He hummed the first few lines.

“If I can’t have you?”

And Donghyuck’s eyes, Mark swore, sparkled a bit, as he nodded yes and whispered, “oh Canada.”

_6:39 PM – _“And you should’ve seen the look on Kun’s face! Ah, it was so perfect, wasn’t it Ten? You can ask any of the younger ones too, they would agree. I swear whenever Yangyang speaks, I can always picture Kun’s reaction perfectly.” Currently, the group were on a facetime call with Sicheng, who was hiccupping from how hard he was laughing, and in the background they could hear Kunhang trying his best to recite the story without chuckling and Xiaojun giggling at how Ten was trying his best to recreate the face Kun had made.

The two groups had decided to try and facetime at times where their meals would line up, even if it meant breakfast for the Chinese group and dinner time for the group on tour. On one side of the video were Yuta, Jaehyun, Taeyong and Jungwoo in view, the others doing their best to fit in the view but to them it still was more than enough to hear the voices of the other boys in China.

“I believe it, it’s the same faces Doyoung makes whenever anyone does anything here,” Taeyong joked, causing another wave of laughter between both groups.

“You all should’ve seen him and Taeyong when Mark and Hyuck were chasing each other and both of them got their foots stepped on.” Jungwoo brought up, smiling and looking at the two victims who were smiling through embarrassment.

The other end of the call was enjoying the story, Yangyang snickering in the video and Kun with a shocked expression but still beaming, nonetheless.

_9:50 PM- _By this time, a lot of the members had decided to call it time to sleep, their last two days of filming hitting them heavily, and although some of the members wanted to go and adventure at night it had also been decided to just save it for tomorrow, their actual day off. 

While Mark scrolled through his phone, some messages from the dreamies about waking up just fine today and wondering how the tour was going even though he sent updates every day, and some new posts on Instagram that he was just mindlessly scrolling through at this point.

“Good night Mark,” Taeyong looked at him almost sternly while turning off the main lights, as Johnny reached over and grabbed the younger’s phone, locking it and placing it on his own bunk.

“Hey!” the younger looked above him, his hands reaching out in hopes to grab his phone.

He could hear someone making a tsk sound at him, and then he felt someone crawl into his bunk. That someone, calmly lifted the blanket and curled himself into Mark’s arms.

“Come on, Mark, it’s time to go to bed,” he felt Donghyuck yawn gently against his chest. And the older agreed, his phone long forgotten and the sounds of the other members soft breathing far away as he could only focus on the heartbeat and breathing of the one in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this and enjoyed it, I am so glad!  
I hope to write more drabbles in the future and to also get some of my main works finished!  
<3  
twitter: gothdoyu  
tumblr: babybbyyukhei


End file.
